


It’s been said, many times, many ways

by Skywalkin_on_Haters



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkin_on_Haters/pseuds/Skywalkin_on_Haters
Summary: Alternatively: So be good, for goodness sake!Julie Molina has had a pretty shitty year, one for the record books, so she’d appreciate it if people could cut her some slack and leave well enough alone. However, she starts to reconsider her behavior when three mysterious guys drop into her life and help her rediscover the magic of the season. And what is up with their ears?Inspired by Elf
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It’s been said, many times, many ways

“Every year, management will send its newer employees into the field to try to confirm and if possible improve certain individuals’ classification prior to the list‘s finalization at year-end.

“Now for your standard human, it is fairly cut-and-dry who is nice and who is naughty. However, there are typically a couple dozen people that oscillate between the scale—you know them as “ho yo-yo’s.”

“This year, there is an unusual case on our hands. Typically a single elf will be assigned to one specific child and try his or her best to guide the assignment towards nicer and more joyful behavior. However, we have an adult this year. Now per our records, Ms. Molina has historically held the Christmas spirit close and acted exceedingly nice. But with her recent and fairly steep decline towards naughty, we felt that sending multiple reinforcements would be necessary.

“Now as she is not below the age of 13, you will have to be subtle in your approach and not allow any other individuals to discern your identities. Discretion is of the utmost importance. Do you have any questions?”

Alex, Reggie, and Luke looked up in stunned silence at their administrator. Caleb Covington-Kringle sighed exasperated. “Questions??” he repeated, at a volume that echoed throughout his office.

Simultaneously, all three elves came back to themselves. Reggie was the first to stand from his chair and saluted his superior, but in his enthusiasm, struck his forehead quite forcefully.

“No, sir! Understood, sir! Won’t let you down, sir!”

Alex stood next, clapping his hands to his knees, hoping to show his enthusiasm and taking some attention back from his best friend. “Thank you for this opportunity, Caleb. You can be sure that I’ll keep this one in check.”

Reggie shoved him with his shoulder in retaliation, but his annoyance was short-lived as he draped an arm over said shoulder.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Caleb shifted his eyes toward the elf still seated, “Can you say the same about the other one?”

Luke remained in his seat, an unsure look on his face. “What exactly do you want us to do, sir?” Standing, he continued, “I mean, you said yourself that she’s unlike any case we’ve had before. Sounds like we’re being set up for failure.”

Caleb grinned, “That’s exactly why I chose you boys. This came directly from the big man himself and I know that you are all resourceful, enthusiastic and relentless when it comes to things you care about.”

The three elves had no response, very unused to receiving any compliments from their longtime boss. Caleb held out a cherry red folder out towards them.

“And frankly, I need you off assembly ‘cause I can’t handle anymore bottlenecks as you insist on playing with the toys rather than building them. Now go!”

With all making a grab for the folder offered by Cal, the three boys scrambled out of the office. 

Outside of the door, they nearly ripped the folder in their haste, scanning their new identities and reading more about their subject.

“Julie Molina,” Alex read out from a biography page, complete with a fairly recent picture. “She’s cute.”

“Yeah, she is,” Reggie agreed, in interest. 

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Where’s Los Feliz?” Luke asked, squinting at the page.

Alex interjected, “California, USA, North America.” He added as an afterthought, “I also think they pronounce Los Feeliz.”

A look of confusion and almost disgust crossed his face. “But that’s not how you say it in Spanish!” Luke had written enough Spanish translations of instruction manuals for his toys to know.

Alex just smiled as they started heading towards their dorms to start packing. “Just wait til you find out the name of the tar pit museum there.”

“Why, what’s it called?”

“WHAT IS IT CALLED?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> The elves here are basically human, save for the ears and they age slower. So like LOTR but not nearly as old lol


End file.
